ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
James Wilson Jr.
Introduction James Wilson Jr. is an e-wrestling character who currently works under the handle 'Jericho Steele'. He is more famous for the character 'The Real Deal' J-Man as whom he obtained cult status in Vern Wheeler's Ultimate Wrestling Federation and Paul Middle's Omega Championship Wrestling between 2001 and 2003. Life Before Wrestling It all began in the Pacific Northwest, where, at the age of 18, James Jr. defied his father’s expectations and left home to ‘find himself’. He made his way south to California where for the next where for the next six years he made his living as an occasional roadie to some of America’s biggest rock acts, as well as performing as a skateboarding trickster and stunt entertainer – a sideshow at meets where the more glamorous names challenged the laws of physics with mind-blowing manipulation of the 30 inch long four-wheeled plywood platform. This ‘career’ served its purpose: it kept him out of the clutches of his father; enabled him to live to live a relatively free existence, and there was enough access to illegal substances to keep his consciousness in a relative state of flux. Ultimate Wrestling Federation It all changed for James when a wrestling promoter by the name of Vern Wheeler, impressed by James’ reckless abandonment of fear and sense of well-being, offered to book him in his new venture: Ultimate Wrestling Federation. James, seeing the chance for a greater piece of the limelight, accepted. After an intense wrestling crash course, James was fast-tracked to UWF’s live shows, from which he began to develop a cult following – more as a result of the sheer insanity of his performances as his actual wrestling ability. James debuted on UWF’s pre-recorded weekly TV show AnarKy under the name Jay in July 2001. The name of the iconic character James spawned – “The Real Deal” J-Man – came about by pure accident. During a feud with the then UWF eXtreme Champion ‘Don Memphis’, a television promo saw Memphis question ‘who the hell is this Jay man anyway?’ It struck a chord with James, who, upon defeating Memphis for the title, adopted the name J-Man as constant reminder of his earlier ignorance. The moniker “The Real Deal” followed a week later as a response to Memphis’ questioning of J-Man’s credentials. “The Real Deal” J-Man went on to dominate the UWF eXtreme division for three months, but then the competition from the likes of Toxic & K-Kinky was hardly career-threatening. However, with a Heavyweight Title push set J-Man walked out on UWF to sign a contract with Omega Championship Wrestling. It was a move James hoped to elevate him into real wrestling superstar status. Omega Championship Wrestling Unfortunately, J-Man’s entry was not especially well timed. Despite beginning with a six match winning streak the OCW management chose to push two other rookies and “The Real Deal” was left somewhat in the wilderness. This period was characterised by an increase in the absurdity of his output. He was abducted by ‘aliens’, sectioned briefly for succumbing to chronic masturbation, and foiled a religious cult’s plot to convert him. The chance for credibility, however, lay not too far ahead. In early 2002 the OCW management announced a tournament in order to fill the vacant Tag Team Championship; the twist being to pair off superstars by means of a lottery draw. The title challenge looked unlikely when J-Man was paired with then Women’s Champion Barbi, and they were drawn against a team consisting of the then current OCW Champion, Sabre, and his predecessor, Chris Shea. Somehow, admittedly as a result of the lack of cohesion amongst the opposition, the J-Man/Barbi partnership pulled off a shock win (Barbi claiming Sabre’s scalp following a chair shot from Shea). J-Man and Barbi made it all the way to the tournament final in which they faced a team involving Barbi’s husband Chris Kostoff. Given the relationship that had developed between J-Man and Barbi during the tournament, the tension was running high that night. It was a match too far J-Man and his partner, Kostoff’s team taking the titles after the latter pinned his own wife – if a little reluctantly. All was not well, though, between Kostoff and his tag team partner, and a match was set between them to decide who would take both titles. Sensing the opportunity J-Man threw himself into the mix and found himself booked for his OCW pay per view debut in a title match no less. Stipulated a ladder match, “The Real Deal” put on an inspired performance and went home with the gold. As if to goad Kostoff he then offered Barbi a share of the spoils, but she turned him down. Surprisingly broken by the rejection, J-Man relinquished the titles he had fought so hard for and left OCW to write his autobiography (an absurd 2,032 pages of random meanderings and reflections on mostly irrelevant and rather mundane occurrences, rather than focusing on his actual life and career in a meaningful way – it has been revealed that James was tripping on LSD whilst writing it) After three months in the wrestling wilderness J-Man made a bombastic return to the OCW. This second stint was a very brief one, with the mission being to ‘cement his name in OCW folklore’. In a PPV extravaganza J-Man battled four of OCW’s top superstars in consecutive matches. This endurance test began with a singles fall victory over Chris O’Hann; J-Man then went down in a two-out-three-falls submission match against Sabre; El Nutso was defeated in an epic ladder match; and, having been in the ring for over an hour, J-Man survived for 12 minutes against OCW legend and multiple Heavyweight Champion PaiN KiLLeR inside a falls anywhere steel cage match. Battered and exhausted J-Man could not muster a final victory and was eventually defeated by a brutal chokeslam. Mentally exhausted and physically battered J-Man left the ring and the arena of his own accord to a standing ovation having just given the OCW crowd a unique wrestling experience. He would later describe the 12-minute beating he received in the steel cage as the ‘worst of his career’. Big Money Wrestling After a brief period of ‘recuperation’, “The Real Deal” made his return in Big Money Wrestling – a federation that in truth did far too much talking and not enough walking. Despite some good performances J-Man was held back by a combination of backstage political manoeuvrings, of which he remained apathetic towards, and the product’s own decline. BMW went under before J-Man could prove to the wrestling world that he really was “The Real Deal”. Reported Death Back In The Spotlight Category:WrestlersCategory: Wrestlers that were never Heavyweight Champions Category:American charactersCategory: Wrestlers the world believed were dead